


Miraculous

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, adrinath august 2k18, au yeah august, miraculous - Freeform, ml au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Happy first day of Adrinath August AND AU Yeah August!!!Adrinath August Day 1:Blind Double Date/Mixer|MiraculousAU Yeah August Day 1:Soulmate AU





	Miraculous

Miraculous. A word describing the divine, the supernatural, the extraordinary, and the great.

Miraculous. The word that people used to describe their tattoos.

“So do you know what you want to get?”

Adrien scratched the back of his head nervously, averting his gaze. His face took on a generous coating of blush and he squeezed his lips together in embarrassment.

It was awfully cute.

The redhead smiled and pulled out a binder from behind the counter. In it, he liked to keep pictures of the tattoos he had given over the years, and he kept a section specifically dedicated to miraculous.

He found his favorite example by far and flipped it around, pushing it forward. Green eyes glanced at it curiously.

“What is this?” the blonde asked as he approached and looked down at the photo.

“It’s the reason you shouldn’t be embarrassed about whatever tattoo you have in mind.”

 _“I bet you have a nice…”_ he read, squinting at the picture. Then his eyes went wide and the color dropped from his face. “I-Is this…? Real? Someone actually got this tattooed on their body!?”

Nathaniel was nodding as he laughed and pulled the binder back toward him to flip to some of the others. “Yeah, they did. People get a lot of weird things tattooed on their body for their soulmates. Oh here’s a fun one,” he continued, pushing the binder over again. “This person came in and told me they wanted to be as unabashedly open and honest with their future partner as possible.”

“So they decided to get a tattoo of a pop tart!?” The artist laughed again as he observed the look of absolute incredulity on Adrien’s face as he stared down at the tattoo.

“Yep,” he affirmed, flipping the pages some more. “Right on the small of their back too. Definitely my favorite tramp stamp I’ve ever given.” He flipped until he found the series of tattoos he was looking for. “Here, these ones are pretty common. People who really want to find their soulmate will get a miraculous of their name so that their partner can find them on social media or something. Though it works less often than you might think. Their name is too common, the other person doesn’t have social media, they don’t read the language their name is written in, or sometimes they just don’t want to look them up for whatever reason.”

Adrien was looking at the miraculous with a look of such deep contemplation that the artist could tell he was thinking very seriously about this whole thing—probably too seriously if he was being honest.

Nathaniel reached a hand out to pause Adrien’s from flipping through the binder. His head snapped up, green eyes connecting with teal. He tried to give him a reassuring smile.

“My point is that people get a lot of really weird tattoos. The ones I showed you were specifically meant for their soulmates, but I’ve also done a lot of weird ones that were just for the person themselves seemingly without a care that they were also tattooing their future partner’s body.” The blonde grimaced and Nathaniel hurried to make his point before completely scaring the guy. _“But_ I’ve never heard of a single case where it turned out badly. Because they’re _literally_ your soulmate, which means they’re going to love you for all that you are and all that you love. They probably think similarly to you and will love the miraculous as much as you do, or at the very least—as I can only guess happened with the pop tart couple—they’ll love you so much that they learn to love the miraculous because it was what _their_ soulmate wanted.”

If ever there was proof of a model’s career, it was in the smile of the young man standing in his tattoo parlor that moment, looking back at him with warm, gorgeous green eyes.

“So tell me what you have in mind. I promise I’ve done worse, and even if I haven’t, it’s nothing to ever be ashamed about.”

Adrien sighed, looking at least ten times relieved, and pushed back the sleeve of his shirt to point at the inside of his wrist.

“I can’t get anything too flashy because of my career, but I really wanted to get _something_ and I was thinking that since the miraculous is supposed to represent out love, that I…” his blush grew again and Nathaniel couldn’t believe how easily embarrassed he was for someone whose half naked body had appeared on magazine covers a million times. “I wanted to just get a simple outline of a heart right here.”

Nathaniel smiled. “Adrien, that sounds cute _and_ classy.”

That blush got three shades deeper and he was immediately sifting his fingers through golden locks again nervously. “You think? It doesn’t sound too mushy or anything?”

He was already shaking his head before the question was done. “Your partner is going to love you for being mushy.” _I know I would,_ he added silently.

The model dropped his shoulders with a big sigh. “Okay. Then that’s what I want.”

“Sounds great. Let’s do it.”

Five minutes later, Adrien was sitting in the customer chair with his arm outstretched as Nathaniel prepared.

“So do you have any tattoos?”

The redhead shook his head with a sigh as he pulled his hair back into a hair tie. “Nope. I don’t trust myself to stop at one if I start, and I’m sure as hell not going to give my soulmate sleeves without their permission.”

Adrien let out a small laugh. “That’s pretty nice of you, especially considering that they’re supposed to feel the whole process.”

“Exactly. And I don’t even know what time zone they’re on! For all I know, I could be waking them up in the middle of the night with a sharp pinching sensation that doesn’t stop for hours.” He had just put on his gloves and finished getting the needle gun ready when he looked up to see the blonde pale with wide eyes.

“Oh no. I didn’t even consider that. I-I can’t do this, what if they’re asleep? Or in an important meeting? O-Or—,”

“Adrien, Adrien,” he held up his hands to settle the man as he started to sit up out of his chair. “Don’t worry. This is a very small tattoo. It won’t hurt that badly and it’ll be over super fast.”

The blonde sat back again and let his muscles relax a moment later with a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m just…nervous.”

Nathaniel gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he got out the stencil. “I know. Not a single person in that chair hasn’t been.”

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them as he stenciled a small, clean heart on the model’s skin. “Okay, how does that look to you? Want it a little bigger? More to the left? It’s literally permanent, so make sure you like it.”

He could see Adrien’s chest rise and fall with a deep breath as he analyzed the little heart on his wrist. A small smile crept along his lips and Nathaniel found himself smiling at the very sight of it.

“It’s perfect,” he said, and green connected with teal as he smiled up at him excitedly. “Do it.”

“Alright,” he nodded with a smile of his own. “Here goes.”

He readied the needle gun. He lifted it to Adrien’s wrist as he had done with others a million times.

He pressed the very first mark into his skin.

And then immediately hissed and flinched away as he felt an unexpected sharp pinch under the glove of his right hand.

…Wait.

He immediately lifted the hem of his glove to inspect his wrist.

And sure enough, right there waiting for him was a brand new tiny black dot.

His head snapped up to see the blonde leaning forward, wide green eyes staring back at him with the same surprise he imagined his own face was showing.

Miraculous.


End file.
